1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for assembling a bearing unit, and more particularly a wheel bearing unit for motor vehicles, having a hub and an angular antifriction bearing, at least one inner ring of the antifriction bearing being fixed axially by a bead formed on the end of the hub by means of plastic deformation.
2. Background Art
The Applicant's Federal Republic of Germany 41 34 434 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,333, discloses a wheel bearing unit in which a bead is developed on the end of the hub, the bead having interruptions which are uniformly distributed on its circumference for measurement of the speed of rotation. Although this wheel bearing unit has proven suitable in practice, there is a need to develop it further so that, while retaining its advantages, greater load-bearing capacity and easier mounting are obtained.
From Federal Republic of Germany 19 15 932 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,511 a bearing device is furthermore known in which the flange and the inner shell are undetachably connected to each other by flanging. Due to the dimensions of the flange, however, such a unit cannot bear large forces and is difficult to manufacture and mount. Furthermore, in certain cases, as a result of variations in tolerances, the hub or antifriction bearings may be already damaged upon assembly due to the high forces of deformation applied to the hub, and must then be sorted out at substantial expense.